


The Ashes of Skkar

by aeriethefairy16



Series: Star War Sequel Rewrite [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Multi, Protective Luke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriethefairy16/pseuds/aeriethefairy16
Summary: General Luke Skywalker and Queen Leia Organa led a long-overdue rebellion against the bloodthirsty King Azzam of Skkar. When a group of runaway youth troopers is taken under the wing of the ancient sith lord, Malacri, they, along with the rest of the galaxy, are thrust into a war where each side shows no mercy. As the Sith closes in on the New Republic, Luke Skywalker realizes that he can't run from the past or truth much longer.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Ben Solo, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Luke Skywalker & Original Character(s), Luke Skywalker/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Star War Sequel Rewrite [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158926





	1. Chapter 1: The Broken Remains

Luke Skywalker never claimed to be a perfect Jedi Master; he was human after all. Moments like this made him question his credibility. Two of his padawans, well, his only padawans, were now face planted in the mud after a lightsaber turned fistfight. 

“You guys ok?” Luke asked as he grabbed one of them by the armpits and hoisted them up.  
“I’m fine; it was Aero’s fault.” Zaria spat.  
Luke rolled his eyes, “It wasn’t Aero’s fault you tripped,” he wiped the mud off of Zaria’s cheek with his thumb.  
“Yes, it was, you saw it!”  
“I saw you fall first, and then I saw you pull Aero down with you.” Luke turned towards Zaria’s twin brother, who was quietly brushing the dirt and grime off his robes.  
“He tripped me!”  
“Aero, what happened?” Luke asked.  
The boy said nothing; he just stared at his shoes.  
“Aero?” Luke repeated.  
He said nothing for a moment before whispering, “I didn’t mean to trip Zaria; it was an accident!”  
“LIAR,” Zaria yelled, she tried to bolt towards her brother, but Luke grabbed her by her robe before she could.  
“Zaria, you aren’t hurt, correct?” Luke pulled the squirmy eight-year-old into his lap.  
The girl nodded, clearly embarrassed.  
“Are you ok, Aero?”  
“Yes, Master Luke.”  
Zaria stuck her tongue out at her brother, and so did Aero.  
Luke sighed, “Alright, you two, how about some dinner?”  
Zaria stood up, “With blue pudding?”  
“If you both finish your dinner, yes.” Zaria grinned cheekily.  
“C’mon Aero, if I beat you to the hut, I get your pudding!” She sprinted off.  
“No fair. You got a head start!” Aero ran after his sister, yelling as he went. 

Luke chuckled and reached down to pick up the twin’s training sabers. One was new; it had a sunshine yellow blade. Luke constructed it for Zaria this spring.  
The other was practically ancient in Luke’s mind; it had been his fathers, his own, Ben’s, and now Aero’s.  
He didn’t exactly know why he gave Aero his nephew’s old training saber; it just felt right.  
When Ben was seven, Luke removed the kyber crystal from his father’s old lightsaber and put it in a training saber.  
Leia said it was weird to give a child a weapon that had done such terrible things.  
He ignored his sister when it came to their biological father; Luke couldn’t blame her.  
Their father did blow up her home planet along with many other terrible things. But Ben looked up to Anakin, well before he turned to the dark side.  
How old is Ben this year? Luke wondered, counting in his head.  
“Eighteen,” he mumbled and rubbed his temples.  
Owen would be turning fourteen, so the twins would have been turning ten.  
Luke exhaled, the thoughts of his old life going with it. It was cowardly, yes, but easier than facing the truth.


	2. The Representative

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi  
> I'm grace.  
> I'm rewriting the sw sequels, because well I hate them lol.  
> Um, so I'll most likely upload every Friday or so.

* * *

The world passed by as the glass elevator made its way up to the Senate Building. Luke Skywalker listened to the quiet hum of the motor while fiddling with his thumbs.  He didn’t want to be here, he didn’t want to fight for more relief funds for Skkar, but here he was as a representative. The elevator nodded to a stop; Luke internally groaned, not wanting to talk to anyone. A small woman entered the shaft, elaborately dressed in silks; her silky brown hair was braided upon her head. Relief washed over Luke.

“Your majesty.” Luke raised an eyebrow. 

In his sister’s true fashion, she just flipped him off. 

“Nice to see you too, Leia.”

“You know I hate when you call me that,” Leia didn’t meet his eyes.

“But it’s what you are,” Luke mumbled.

“Would you like me to call you Master Luke Skywalker?” Leia quipped. 

Luke rolled his eyes, “That’s what I thought,” Leia smiled slightly. 

Leia could feel her brother’s nervousness bounce off the elevator walls, which raised her own nerves as well.

“You know Alderaan will vote to approve the bill, right?” Leia turned towards her brother.

“It’s not your vote I’m worried about, Leia. It’s the rest of the Republic.” Luke tried to bite his nails, but Leia slapped his hand away. 

“We have allies; they’ll hear what you have to say.” Leia noticed Luke’s collar, which was crooked as always. Leia reached up to fix it, as always. The Skywalker twins were always together unless they were trying to kill each other. Luke had a scar below his hairline, where Leia had a thrown a high heel at him. Han said he’d deserved it, Luke wholeheartedly agreed with him. Luke had been a fool. He still felt like one. 

“Master Skywalker,” Luke’s name bounced off the domed gold ceiling and traveled to the various balconies where the senators stood. Light peered in through the skylight as dust danced through it. 

The heavy metal door’s locks twisted and clunked as he entered. He scanned the room, looking for his sister. Leia watched him with her breath held tight in her chest. 

“Master Luke Skywalker is here as a Skkar representative, the second farthest planet in the Unknown Regions,” Craywer said, his voice dull. Chatter emerged from the audience, no one wanted to support Skar, and honestly, Luke didn’t blame them. 

“SILENCE,” Craywer bellowed. He was a tall man, dark green skin and grey montrals that hung far below his sides. His eyes were black, completely black. Two dart bullets stained them during the Clone Wars. He could see perfectly fine, which made him looking at someone an even scarier ordeal. 

“Master Luke Skywalker requests financial aid for their…” Craywer looked at Luke. 

“Civil War,” he winced. Leia hid her face in her hands, partially out of fear and partly out of embarrassment. 

“Master Skywalker, the galaxy has been at peace for the last twenty years. We aren’t going to ruin that reputation with a petty disagreement,” said a pig-nosed senator.

“That petty disagreement you speak of senator has been brewing away at the edge of our galaxy for the past twenty years. The only reason it hasn’t reached us yet is because I’ve managed to keep it under control for this long.” Luke snapped. 

The crowd silenced, and Leia stood up. 

“The people of Skkar are starving,” she said. 

“That’s their own damn fault; if they stayed with King Azzam, they’d be fed and clothed,” said the pig-nosed senator. 

“They rather be starving than decapitated, Senator Ugrail,” Luke snarled. 

Leia held up her hand to silence her brother, who just slumped back in his chair. 

“What my brother is trying to say, Senator Ugrail. The number of refugees from Skar is increasing; many of them wish to tolerate King Azzam’s rule no longer. They’ve finally snapped.”

“Took them long enough,” Luke mumbled. Leia shot Luke a look that closely resembled a mother scorning her child. 

“As I was saying, Princess Winsaka is coming of age. Her advisors and I agree that it is time for her to take her rightful place as Queen of Skkar.” Leia stated.

“That means war,” a voice in the audience said. 

“As I’ve been saying for the past twenty years, Azzam’s intentions have always been bloodshed,” Luke mumbled.

“King, King Azzam,” Senator Ugrail corrected him. 

“He is no king,” Luke barked. 

Senator Ugrail tried to butt in, “No true king kills his people, his wives, anyone,” Luke’s voice cracked slightly. 

Leia held up both hands this time, “Gentlemen, a small sum is all that Luke requires, to keep their growing rebellion fed and ready for battle. Luke has kept the issue at bay for this long; I’m sure he can keep it for a bit longer. But ladies and gentlemen, don’t be surprised if war comes to our part of the galaxy. It is true, King Azzam only wants death and destruction, and he won’t just stop at his own planet.” Leia sat down and muffled applause filled the room. 

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Craywer nodded at Leia. 

“Master Luke Skywalker requests 5,000 credits, I think that is appropriate,” he raised his hand. The majority of the room followed. Luke sighed with relief before storming out of the room. 


	3. The Five Princesses

A young woman stood by the window; the colors of the stained glass reflecting onto her face.   
Through the bright colors, she could see foggy smoke rising from behind the cliffsides. She wanted to be outside, aiding the remaining refugees of Skkar. Her uncle would not allow it, no doubt, as soon as he got word that Azzam’s troops were in the area, Winsaka was ushered into her room by her guards. Winsaka doesn’t know how long she will be in her room, but at least her sisters were also under house arrest. Her younger sister, Oria, was drawing by the fire. Civie was reading a book in the corner. Then there was the second youngest, Naromee, who was trying to distract Oria with her dolls.

“When Uncle Luke gets here, we can go outside, right?” Asked Naromee.   
“Doubtful.” Oria didn’t look up from her drawing.   
“We should break out!” Civie jumped up from her book, practically bubbling with excitement.   
“And get caught by our tails. No thanks. We’ll only get outside if we have a fifteen guard battalion,” Oria smirked.   
“We don’t have fifteen guards!” Naromee whined.   
“Yes, Naromee, that’s our problem,” Oria rolled her eyes.   
“I doubt Uncle Luke would let us out even with fifteen guards. Maybe Larissa will be here soon,” Winsaka peered out the window.  
“Ooo, Larissa,” Civie giggled.   
“As I was saying. We could possibly go outside with Larissa’s supervision. Uncle Luke trusts her.” Winsaka pondered.   
“Who do I trust?”   
“Uncle Luke!” Naromee screeched and sprinted to cling to her uncle’s legs.   
“Hi, trouble,” Luke scooped the four-year-old up into his arms.   
“Where’s Ellie?” He added.   
“Sica is waking her up from her nap,” said Winsaka.  
“Ahhh, hide me!” Luke put Naromee down and hid behind one of the red velvet chairs. The girls giggled.   
“Don’t worry, Uncle Luke; I’ll protect you!” Naromee jumped on Luke.   
“Thank you, Nomie,” Luke smiled.   
The door slammed open, and in stepped a tiny woman, “Grammie!” Naromee abandoned Luke and ran over to the woman.   
“Hello, love,” said Sica, running her fingers through Naromee’s curly hair.  
“Where’s your uncle?” Sica’s voice went from loving to gruff and almost murderous.   
“Here.” a hand rose from behind the chair. The girls snickered.   
Sica was the only human that Winsaka could think of that reduced her uncle from a confident Jedi master to an absolute wreck.   
“What are you doing there?” Sica barked.   
“Lost my lightsaber,” Luke mumbled.   
Winsaka and Oria had practically been reduced to giggles. Civie was watching through her fingers, also laughing. Naromee was the only one who believed Luke’s terrible lie.   
“No, Uncle Luke, it’s right here,” the girl pointed at his belt.   
“Ohh, there it is,” Luke laughed and looked up at Sica, who just rolled her eyes.   
“A Jedi master who loses his lightsaber,” Sica scoffed and stormed out of the room.   
“Always pleasant,” Luke whispered to Winsaka.   
“Always,” she laughed.   
“Can we go outside?” Civie jumped up from her chair, bursting with excitement.   
“Subtle, Civie,” Oria mumbled.   
The girls looked at Luke, who just looked out the window.   
“I suppose.” Luke smiled.  
The younger girls didn’t say anything; they all just ran out of the room to get their shoes on.   
“We aren’t staying outside for long,” Luke yelled; the girls didn’t hear him.  
He sighed and turned towards Winsaka, “It was only a day.”   
“Which feels like a hundred years for them,” Winsaka added.  
“I had to be certain that there would be enough guards to protect you.”  
“We’re trained in self-defense. We would have been fine.”   
“I see that as too big of a risk,” Luke said.   
“Just because my father’s troops are in the area, it doesn’t mean we have to go into full lockdown!” Winsaka snapped.   
“He wants you girls dead; I’m not taking that risk, Winsaka!”   
“He’s wanted us dead since the day we were born. It’s nothing new. This is the seventh time this month we have been stuck inside. You can’t expect me to stay inside while my people are dying!”  
“Yes, I do, Winsaka. I’m not willing to tamper with you or your sister’s lives. I made a promise to protect you, and I never intend to break that promise.”   
“You don’t have to! Just let me see the refugees. Let them see their future leader. Hundreds of guards can protect us, but that’s only preventing us from the real darkness of the galaxy. And when that barrier breaks, it’ll hurt a lot more than if you let us see what we’re up against.”  
Luke said nothing for a moment, “No, I can’t, Winsaka. I couldn’t live with myself if I lost one of you. Not again.”   
“You seem to be doing just fine,” Winsaka yelled.  
She exhaled, her voice cracking as she spoke, “I swear a part of you died with them that day.”  
Winsaka looked at Luke one last time before running out of the room, the walls shaking as she slammed the door.   
Luke just sat there, wondering how the hell he got here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isn't family drama just so much fun?


	4. Missing In Action

Skkar was a habitable planet on the best of days, or that is what Winsaka is told. She was born there before being taken into hiding on one of Skkar’s farthest moons. Luke said the asteroids and unpredictable weather kept King Azzam from finding them. Until now. Kiar was hard to find; it moved, it prevented people from entering, it liked to disappear.  
Her uncle and aunt sat at the table; they weren’t saying anything, aloud at least. The twins were clearly deep within each other’s minds, talking about something they wanted to keep private.  
“Typical,” Winsaka muttered.  
Leia wouldn’t be staying long; she had to get back to New Alderaan before the moon cycle locked her in. Winsaka wasn’t entirely sure about how Leia came to acquire a planet. Luke just told Winska the basic outline and hoped she wouldn’t ask questions. Around fourteen years ago, various worlds and their inhabitants just vanished. The ones that survived the incident were left homeless. The galaxy was in desperate need of reconstruction. Hence New Alderaan, in honor of Leia’s home planet that tragically was blown up during the Rebellion. That’s all Winsaka knew. 

Winsaka wanted to ask them what they were talking about. The problem was Luke and Winsaka weren’t precisely speaking at the moment. They hadn’t spoken since the argument, and Leia’s presence was a nice buffer of tension, as was C-3PO and R2-D2’s bickering in the corner.  
The protocol droid cleared his throat, “Your majesty, we best be getting going if we are to make the Senate Meeting.”  
Leia nodded, “Thank you, Threepio.”  
Luke scrunched up his face at something Leia said through their force bond.  
Leia smiled, “Winnie, walk with me?” She asked the teenager.  
“Sure!” Winsaka was grateful to get out of the living room and possibly go outside.  
Leia waved her brother goodbye, and Winsaka practically sprinted out the door.  
The cleaning droids were dusting and wiping the windows in the long hallway. The stained glass projected colorful mosaics on the walls and Winsaka’s face.  
Her dark brown skin was currently amid a breakout, and her hazel eyes were still red and puffy from crying last night. She was rocking the look that she called “my life is falling apart” look. Winsaka’s styling droid just laughed and told her to stop squirming, so she could do her hair.  
Her hair was the one thing that looked presentable in Winsaka’s mind; long black curls that hung just below her shoulders.  
Leia closed the hallway door softly and turned to Winsaka.  
“Rough night?” Leia smiled.  
“Uncle Luke told you?”  
“Your uncle didn’t need to tell me; I felt his anger from New Alderaan.”  
Winsaka huffed, “At me, I presume?”  
“No,” Leia said slowly. “At a lot of things.”  
“He’s angry at the Senate; I think the only reason he won the vote was that I was there to stop him from digging his own grave,” Leia added.  
“Why were you there?” Winsaka asked.  
“My senators are currently trying to convince other Outer Rim worlds to join the cause against King Azzam. So I went to the Senate meeting, in their place.”  
“I wish I could go to the Senate,” Winsaka looked down.  
Leia said nothing for a moment, “There’s a small meeting on Naboo in a few weeks. Only our closest allies would be present; I think then would be a good time to make your first appearance.”  
Winsaka’s face brightened, “Really,” she screeched.  
“Shh,” Leia smiled.  
“Do you have to tell Uncle Luke?”  
“He’ll be on Coruscant. I think we’ll be able to sneak by.”  
Winsaka grinned and tackled her aunt with a hug.  
“Thank you, thank you!” Winsaka jumped up and down like a child.  
Leia playfully rolled her eyes, “You’ll need to be calm..”  
Winsaka stopped instantly, standing up straight as her back could manage.  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
“To show that you are mature enough to rule Skar one day. The galaxy has its doubt; I know you will prove them wrong.”  
“Your biological mother ruled Naboo at fourteen! Queen Beli is only fifteen! I’m eighteen!”  
“Age doesn’t always mean maturity; I know many senators that throw temper tantrums when things don’t go their way. My biological mother was also actively involved in politics from a young age. You’ve been isolated,” Leia said.  
“Not by choice,” Winsaka mumbled.  
“I know, but that’s why you must work as much as you can to prove yourself to the galaxy. Show them you are ready.”  
Winsaka nodded, “I need to show him that I can handle it..”  
Leia knew who Winsaka was referring to, a secret language between them. Leia loved her brother but disagreed that hiding the girls from the galaxy was the best way to protect them.  
“You don’t need me to tell you why Luke does what he does. You know.” Leia gave a sad smile.  
They walked in silence down to the small landing pad. A loud roar made the girls giggle.  
“I’m sorry your furriness. Maybe don’t touch the electrical wires with your bare paws!” A rough voice yelled.  
“The dynamic duo,” Leia chuckled.  
A tall man came out from underneath the ship, his greying hair covered in oil.  
“The royal family has arrived,” Han gave a mock bow.  
“Haha,” Leia laughed in a mock tone.  
Han turned back to the ship, “Are you heading home?”  
“As soon as Threepio appears, yes.”  
“What about you, kid?” Han asked Winsaka.  
“Still under house arrest,” Winsaka groaned.  
“Weren’t you part of the rebellion at this age?”  
“Han..” Leia warned.  
“No, no, what I’m trying to say is that she is old enough to be..well out of the house.”  
“Tell that to Uncle Luke,” Winsaka muttered.  
Leia and Han glanced at each other.  
“One day,” Leia winked.  
“Yeah,” Winsaka smiled.  
A crack from Han’s comlink interrupted the silence.  
“General Solo, four transports of United Realm soldiers, crashed on the outskirts of Naboo.”  
Han’s face filled with fear, “Survivors?”  
The United Realm is what it sounds like, Outer Rim planets that wished not to be under the New Republic’s control. Skar was independent but close allies with the United Realm.  
“Two of the transports caught on fire before landing, no survivors. The third one we have in custody. The fourth one, the soldiers vanished.”  
“Vanished?”  
“We assume they went into hiding on the plains.”  
“They’ll die out there!” Leia said.  
“Hawk, I need you to send dispatch out to find them. We promised the United Realm they’d be protected on New Republic soil. That’s the final link.” Han sputtered.  
“Yes, sir,” the voice went out with a crack.  
“Final link?” Winsaka squinted.  
Leia and Han looked at each other, “Our alliance with the United Realm is crumbling. This promise is preventing war.” Leia said finally.  
“Not to be insensitive, but what’s so special about these soldiers?” Winsaka asked.  
“There’s the lower level of these troopers, positioned at planet lines and things like that. Those soldiers that crashlanded give darthtroopers a run for their money. They’re killers.” Han sighed.  
“They’re positioned on Naboo for the conference next week. Eriras is coming to this one; security will be very high.” Leia whispered.  
“I’m going out there,” Han said abruptly.  
“No, no, you’re not.” Leia snapped.  
“If it prevents war for a little while longer, I’m going. Chewie start the engines,” he barked.  
“Han!”  
“I’ll be fine, Leia, just go back to New Alderaan. I’ll see you at home.”  
“And you.” Han pointed at Winsaka.  
“No rogue missions until this is resolved.” Winsaka started to speak.  
“No buts.” The conversation was over; there was no use in trying to convince him.  
Threepio had finally arrived, “Ready to go, Your Majesty?”  
“Yes, just a second.” Leia took Winsaka’s hands in her own.  
“Be wary of the date.”  
Winsaka nodded, and her aunt was off. 

On the darkest night in the far corners of the galaxy stood a young man.  
“Sir, you wanted to see me?”  
“Yes, Transport 75 is on the run, correct?”  
“Yes, sir.”  
“Excellent,” the young man let out the first smile he had in years.


End file.
